The present invention relates to an image input equipment, and more particularly to the image input equipment for transmitting video signals of an an image of an object provided by an image input head to monitor television or video projector to reproduce the image of the object.
An image input equipment of this type is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,550. The image input equipment of U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,550 includes an image input head having an image pickup element and an image input lens built therein, a stage on which an object is to be placed, and a supporting pillar for supporting the image input head and positioning the image input head over the stage, said image pickup element for photoelectrically converting an image of the object to an video signals, said image input lens for forming the image of the object on the image pickup element, said image input head assembled pivotally on the supporting pillar.
According to such a construction, images of the objects placed in front of and in rear of the stage, as well as an image of the object placed on the stage can be picked up by moving the image input head.
if such an image input equipment is used to explain a material to audience, a user places the material on the stage in such an orientation as to be convenient for explanation, namely in such a manner that the material is erect as viewed by the user and views the material from the front of the stage when explaining the material. According to such an image input equipment, when picking up an image of the material placed on the stage, an erect image of the material is displayed on a monitor television. Thus, when picking up an image of an object placed in front of the stage, an inverted image of the object is displayed on the monitor television.
There is a material which is too long to be placed on the stage in such a manner as to be erect as viewed by a user. If such a long material is displayed on the monitor television, an erect image of the long material cannot be displayed on the monitor television.
In view of the foregoing, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide on image input equipment in which an erect image of an object positioned in front of the stage and an erect image of an object which is too long to be placed on the stage, as well as an erect image of an object placed on the stage can be displayed on a monitor television.
it is another object of the present invention to provide an image input equipment which has a simple construction and is easy to operate.
To attain the above objects, the image input equipment of the present invention is characterized by comprising: an image input head having an image pickup element and an image input lens built therein, said image pickup element for photoelectrically converting an image of an object to an electric signals, said image input lens for forming the image of the object on the image pickup element, a stage on which the object is to be placed, a supporting pillar for supporting the image input head and positioning the image input head over the stage, said image input head assembled pivotably on the supporting pillar in such a manner as to pick up the image of the object placed in front of the stage as well as the image of the object placed on the stage, said image pickup element assembled on the image input head in such a manner as to turn through an angle of at least 180.degree. on an optical axis of the image input lens.
According to the image input equipment, the image input lens is assembled on the the image input head in such a manner as to turn on the optical axis thereof and the image pickup element moves integral with the image input lens.
When the image pickup lens is turned through an angle of 180.degree. on the optical axis thereof, the image input element turns integral with the image input lens. Thus, the image of the object displayed on the monitor television can be reversed. Accordingly, to pick up the image of the object placed in front of the stage, the image pickup element is turned through an angle of 180.degree. on the optical axis from the position in which the image pickup element is positioned to pick up the image of the object placed on the stage. When the image pickup element is moved through an angle of 180.degree., thereof, the erect image of the object placed in front of the stage can be displayed on the monitor television, Just as the erect image of the object placed on the stage is displayed on the monitor television.
In this way, if the image pickup element is turned, the image of the object displayed on the monitor television can be turned. That is, the object placed on the stage is not needed to be moved. Accordingly, to pick up the image of the object which is too long to be placed on the stage in such a manner as to be erect as viewed by an user, the image pickup element is turned. When the image pickup element is turned, the erect image of the object can be displayed on the monitor television.
The above and further objects and novel features of the invention will more fully appear from the following detailed description when the same is read in connection with the accompanying drawing. It is to be expressly understood, however, that the drawing is for purposed of illustration only and is not intended as a definition of the limits of the invention.